


Surprising Research

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione wants to surprise Ron on his birthday.





	Surprising Research

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“A seriously good haul this year!” Ron grinned and tossed a Chocolate Frog to Harry. “Thanks for the tickets, mate!”

 

Harry smiled and popped the sweet into his mouth. “Yeah, well you don’t turn eighteen every day. Besides, Slughorn actually got them. I thought you’d get a kick out of knowing that.”

 

“He’s still kissing up, is he? Chosen One and all that shit?”

 

“Er…yeah,” Harry looked a bit sheepish. “They’re good seats, though. There’s four of them. I thought we could take Hermione and, well maybe Ginny would like to come along?”

 

Ron snickered. “Yeah, she might at that.”

 

An hour later they were sitting in the Great Hall, telling Hermione and Ginny about the tickets for the Chudley Cannons match.

 

“Well, they’re sure to lose but yeah, I’ll go.”

 

Ron threw his sister a dark look. “You don’t have to go, you know. A lot of people would kill for these.”

 

“Right,” she answered sarcastically. “Hermione, Luna’s meeting me in the library after dinner. Would you like to meet up?”

 

“Uh…” Hermione’s eyes shifted quickly back and forth. Ron could tell she was trying desperately to think of an excuse why she couldn’t meet the other girls. He had no idea why she couldn’t just say she didn’t want to. After all, other than reading some bloody book what else would she be doing?

 

“Actually, I’ll be a bit busy this evening.”

 

“Snogging Ron, no doubt.”

 

Hermione’s face went pink. 

 

That evening Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room. Ron had wondered just what Hermione had planned or if she just had wanted to spend the evening reading which was all she had done so far.

 

He was a bit hurt. It was his birthday, after all. Yes, she had given him a wonderful copy of _Quidditch Moves and Strategies_ but he had thought he’d get at least a birthday snog in. On their way back from dinner, he had tried to get her into an empty classroom on the first floor but she had quickly insisted that Filch was nearby though Ron had seen no sign of Mrs. Norris. 

 

Now that he thought back, it had been several days since he’d really had Hermione to himself. She had been acting a bit strange, even for Hermione. She’d been reading even more than was normal for her. At breakfast this morning he could have sworn she had been secreting a smaller book inside her Ancient Runes text. Why would she want to hide that she was reading? Everyone knew she read constantly. 

 

During Potions class later that morning, he began to worry that she was reading up on the Dark Arts again. He thought he and Harry had put a stop to that earlier in the year, but perhaps not.

 

It was a very dodgy practice to read many of the tombs on the Dark Arts. Many books were known to hex anyone who tried to read them.

 

Next to him, Harry stood up and stretched. “I’m finished finally. Ron? Wizarding chess?”

 

“No!” Hermione shouted out before Ron could even open his mouth to form an answer. Hermione immediately turned pink. “Sorry, Harry. Ron, may I have a word?” Her expression was deadly serious. Ron’s apprehension grew. She wasn’t going to ditch him on his birthday, was she?

 

“Oh…well…” Harry started to gather his parchment, books and quills into his bag. Hermione laid a hand on his arm. 

 

“No, you’re fine, Harry. Ron and I will take a walk. We’ll see you later.”

 

She was definitely ditching him. They had never, ever left Harry alone to go somewhere and snog. Hermione, Ron knew, would never do that. She had been quite worried ever since the start of summer that Harry might feel left out. They had both been quite careful to go off for time alone when Harry was not present.

 

“I’ll play you a game, Harry.” Neville plunked down on the chair vacated by Harry. “I’m not very good. It won’t be like playing Ron, but I do enjoy it.”

 

“Sure, Neville.” Harry took out the wizarding chess set he’d been given back in his first year Christmas cracker. The set pieces still shouted out advice at him but he’d learned to enjoy himself shouting back.

 

“Ron?”

 

Hermione looked at him. She did not offer her hand to him. His heart fell to his feet and he found it hard to swallow. 

 

Rising to his feet, he followed her across the common room and out the portrait hole. She immediately started walking down one corridor, then another, down two staircases and along another corridor. She seemed to know exactly where she was going. She must have had this all planned out. He felt like he was walking to his execution. Nothing had ever felt this bad: not receiving the howler from his mum, not getting dragged down a hole under the whomping willow by Sirius who he’d thought was a grim, not the night of the Yule Ball, not even when he’d heard Hermione was going out with McLaggen.

 

Each step became more difficult. His legs were leaden, his head was aching, even his eyes were stinging but he kept silently following her. He decided he wasn’t going to quietly accept this. He’d let her have her say so he could build up the arsenal for his argument with whatever her reasons were. She was in for a fight. He hadn’t made it all this way only to lose her now.

 

Finally, she stopped. Furtively looking each way down the corridor to make sure they were alone, Hermione opened a door. She grabbed Ron’s arm for the first time and pulled him in after her. 

 

It was pitch black in the room. He could feel Hermione reaching around him and saw her silhouette in the doorway as she shut the door.

 

For a moment nothing happened. He could hear her breathing and realized she was almost panting though they hadn’t been walking quickly. He guessed she was nervous about how he’d take what she had to say. 

 

Well, he thought, she’s going to have good reason to be nervous.

 

She gave a deep sigh.

 

“Lumos.” Her wand lit and he could see they were standing in an empty classroom. At least, it appeared to be a classroom. There were desks jammed up against the far wall. The windowless room also had a long couch against the wall nearest him. The teacher’s desk had been shoved to the middle of the room.

 

“Wha –“

 

“Ron, I’m sorry. I kept wishing Harry would…I don’t know go up to bed or something. I really didn’t want to say what we were going to do…” she made a choking sound.

 

“Just what the bloody hell are we going to do?” As if he didn’t know.

 

She seemed to visibly swallow. She turned her body to face him fully, sighed again and looked up into his eyes. He was surprised by the expression in her face. She wasn’t looking at him like a girl who was about to ditch her boyfriend. She was looking at him like –

 

“Ron, I really wanted to do something special for your birthday. I really wanted to put some thought into this.”

 

“The book was great.” She seemed to really be struggling with her words as if she were having to force them out. He felt the need to help her.

 

“Well, that was part of it, part of your present.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“The other part…Ron, to be honest I don’t know if I can do this. I mean…what I mean to say is that I want to do it, but I don’t know that I can do it well.”

 

Just what the bloody fuck is she…she can’t really mean...

 

He glanced at the long couch hopefully. He knew what it meant when a witch and a wizard who were emotionally involved, emotionally attached became physically joined. He also didn’t care. She was the only one for him anyway. If she wanted to…join with him now that was fine with him.

 

On the other hand, he didn’t want her to do something, especially something that important, if she wasn’t completely comfortable with doing it. And she sounded nervous. Very nervous.

 

“Hermione, we don’t have to –“

 

“No, Ron. Let me finish. I’ve been reading books all week on this. I think, that is, I’m fairly certain I know what to do without injuring…er…hurting you, but I think – 

 

What? Hurting him?

 

“Er…Hermione? I think you need to clarify just what it is you want to do here.”

 

Her hands flew up to cover her face. “I can’t _say_ it!”

 

“Well, if you can’t say it, why do you think you can do it?”

 

“I’ve just never done this before.”

 

“You don’t have to. I don’t want you to unless you really want to.”

 

“Oh, I do! I’ve read that wizards really enjoy it very much. I thought…”

  _Wizards enjoy it? What did she mean about not hurting me then?_   

“Hermione – “

 

“No, Ron. Let me do this for you. I wanted it to be special for you and I wanted to make you happy. I thought this might surprise you a bit.”

 

Oh, he was surprised. 

 

“Nox.” The room was pitch black again. He was about to ask her how she expected them to see where the couch was when he felt her hands on his arms. Her body moved up against his and his breath came out in a rush. It had been too long since he’d been this close to her. He needed more of her.  He bent to kiss her. 

 

“No, Ron…” she kneeled down, her hands trailing down his body.

 

What was she - ?

 

He gulped. Oh, God. She couldn’t really - ?

 

He felt her hands on the button to his trousers, and his breathing stopped completely. He felt a rush of air as she pulled his trousers down his legs. 

 

  _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…_   

He was standing before her in nothing more than his boxers. Her hands were on his hips, her face was close, so close to his  - 

 

“Ron?”

 

He could feel her breath against him, against his cock. She was right there. Right up against him.

 

  _Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God._   

Then her hand was on him. She was touching him. 

 

“Ron? Is this all right?”

 

_All right? Is she fucking joking?_   “Oh yeah…” his own voice was low and hoarse. He couldn’t believe this. This was not real. Hermione would never…she wouldn’t… but she was. She cupped him and Ron groaned. Hermione gasped and jerked her hand away.

 

“Did I hurt you? Did that hurt?”

 

“No, oh no. Where’s your hand? Hermione, give me your hand.” He felt her small hand slip inside his and he guided her back to him. “God, it feels so good.”

 

“Does it?” Her voice was low and throaty and he found it incredibly sexy. He’d never heard her voice sound like that. He wondered what other sounds she’d make for him. She cupped him again. After a moment she hesitantly squeezed and Ron’s hips jerked. 

 

“Yeah, so much better…so much better than I’ve dreamed of.”

 

Hermione’s voice was suddenly different, not so low and throaty anymore. “You ‘ve dreamed of this?”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“Oh.” Her voice sounded small and wounded. Her hand was still on him but no longer squeezing. 

 

“Does that bother you that I’ve thought of you that way?” God, he shouldn’t have said anything. He’d ruined everything now.

 

“You thought of _me_ …that way? You’ve thought of me…touching you?”

 

  _Always you...t_ _ouching_ _me…kissing me…sucking me off…_   

“Constantly since fourth year. You knew that.”

“Well, you’d said you had wanted to kiss me for a long time when we first…but I didn’t know you…have you thought of anything …else between us?” 

“Hermione, I’ve always dreamed of being inside you and the last two years I’ve thought a lot about you…”

 

“Yes?”

 

No, that might be going too far. Just because she was touching him certainly didn’t mean she would – after all, this was Hermione here!

 

“Just touch me, love. I need you to touch me.”

 

That seemed to be the right thing to say because she squeezed harder than she had before and started trailing her hand up and down his length. This was it, thought Ron. He was going to come right there with Hermione’s hand on him. 

 

Suddenly, her hand was no longer there. Ron felt bereft. Then her hand was on the waistband of his boxers and she was lowering them. Then her hand was on him, completely on him and nothing had ever felt so good. 

 

“Oh God, yeah Hermione. Touch me.”

 

“I hope this is all right, Ron. Let me know if you’d rather I didn’t or if I do it wrong.” He started to ask her what she was on about as nothing had ever felt so incredible as this when her lips touched the tip of his cock. She kissed him! Fuck Merlin all to hell, she’d kissed him there! He felt a rush and fought the urge to come.

 

Then her lips were on him, around him and he was moaning, completely without rational thought. There was only the sensation of her full, sweet lips around him, the warmth of her mouth and the softness of her tongue licking him.

 

“Hermione! God, Hermione!”

 

He had surely stepped into his fantasy. He was in a DayDream Charm without knowing how he’d got there. He had died and this was heaven. Wherever he was, he never wanted to leave. He never wanted her to stop. He tried but couldn’t seem to stop his hips from moving. He wanted – he wanted – 

 

“FUCK!” He pulled himself out of her mouth and came, shuddering. After a moment, he realized his hand and most of his weight was on her shoulder. He went down on his knees, no longer able to hold himself upright.

 

Sinking down, his hand found and fisted her hair. He lowered his head as he tugged her hair gently up and his mouth met hers fiercely. 

 

“Hermione…Hermione…” Then he was kissing her again. His tongue was moving with hers. They had moved beyond something, some sort of barrier and Ron knew he had to tell her, had to make sure she knew how a couple joined magically. He had to make her his in every way. He was done with waiting. If they had to marry right away, so be it, fine with him. 

 

“Was – was that all right?” She asked in a small voice, her tone uncertain.

 

“All right? Hermione, that was the most incredible…I can’t believe…I never thought…dreamed… that you’d want to…”

 

“I want to make you happy, Ron. I thought maybe your birthday would be a good time to…do something special.”

 

Ron’s brain began to function again. “Did you mean...you’ve read up on this?”

 

“Well, yes. I wanted to get it right.”

 

He was stunned. He sat there on the cold stone floor, his now messy boxers still about his ankles and he felt as if he’d been confunded. His Hermione had done this. In addition to all her school work and her  research and searching for the Horcruxes, she had stayed up later than usual at night and had spent her meal time reading up on how to do this for him. She had wanted to please him.

 

Ron’s heart felt as if it might burst. She had done this for him. She had said she loved him and he wanted to believe but a part of him had always been reluctant to let go. Now though, now he felt bad for doubting her at all. She had put in all these extra hours on research to do something entirely for his happiness. How did she really feel about doing this? He wondered. 

 

“Hermione? Are you really okay with this? I mean, I didn’t do anything for you.”

 

She leaned in and kissed his forehead. “Making you happy does a lot for me.”

 

He didn’t’ know what to say to that. For a moment, he sat there soaking in the situation. He never wanted to forget this moment.

 

“Hermione? Do you know what happens when a witch and a wizard…I mean when they love each other…when they join physically…?”

 

Her voice was almost a whisper. “I know their magic joins somehow. I’ve read that before.”

 

“Yeah, but do you know what it means? What the consequences are?”

 

“Consequences?”

 

“Well, if they join physically and they’re emotionally attached, their magic joins as you read. If they later separate, their magic is weakened because half of their magical energy stays with the one they love. That’s why most wizards don’t…erm…physically join with a witch until they’re married or certain the witch they’re with is the one they want to marry.”

 

She was silent for a moment. “Oh. I’ve never read that.”

 

“Well, magical folk rarely separate. I’m not sure how it would work with a wizard or a witch and a muggle. Do muggles separate?”

 

“Yes, sometimes they do.”

 

Ron pulled his wand out of his muggle jeans. 

 

“Scourgify.”

 

He stood and pulled up his now clean boxers and jeans, then reached out a hand to pull Hermione up. Taking her hand in his, he pulled her body into his.

 

“Hermione, I want to be with you in every way. I know you’re the only one for me. Someday, if you’re ready…if you feel that you – “

 

“I’m ready, Ron.”

 

He stopped and processed what she said, hardly daring to believe what he’d heard. “Are you sure?”

 

She wrapped her arms around him. “Yes, I am. Do you want to - ?”

 

“I do but not here, not…” his head moved toward where he knew the couch was in the darkness. Part of him was already berating himself. She was ready and willing and the couch was right there. What the hell was he thinking of turning her down? But he didn’t want his and Hermione’s first time to be rushed on a dusty old couch in an abandoned classroom. “We should wait anyway. The proper thing would be for us to wait so that’s what we’ll do.”

 

She pulled away. “You want to…wait?”

 

“No, I want to lay you down on the couch right now. I want to undo those buttons on your shirt and touch your breasts. I want to hold them and feel them and kiss you. I want you naked under me and I want to bury myself inside you. And I will do all that, this summer.”

 

“This summer?”

 

“I’m thinking the day we arrive home from Hogwarts.”

 

Hermione was confused. “But Ron, we’re – “

 

“Would you rather wait? This war, the horcruxes, everything with Harry…it could all go on for a long time. I don't want to wait any longer, Hermione. I know it won't be anything big like Bill and Fleur's wedding, but you're okay with that, aren't you?” He started to look doubtful. "Or would you rather wait?"

 

She smiled and her eyes filled. “No, I don’t want to wait.”

 

“Then we won’t. We just won’t tell my Mum until a few minutes before. Would you mind having it in the garden at the Burrow?”

 

He could hear the smile in her voice. “It’ll just be my parents, your family, Harry and Hagrid anyway.”

 

Ron sighed. “We’ll have to convince Hagrid to leave Grawp behind.” 

 

She pressed herself up against Ron. “Well, maybe we can.”

 

They stood there, hugging each other in the dark for some time. “Do you think we should go back?”

 

“No, not just yet.” Ron thought for a moment. “Hermione? No one else is in your dormitory, right? None of the other girls came back this year?”

 

“No, why?”

 

“Well, Harry knows I’m with you and the only other one in my dormitory is Neville.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“So no one will really care if we…don’t show up, right? Harry won’t want to come check up on us. He already thinks we’re off snogging. We could make use of that couch…”

 

“I thought you said – “

 

“I want to hold you. I want to know what it’s like to spend the night with you. We could do that right here. Just that, nothing else if you don’t want. Or, if you’d prefer I could try out something on you.”

 

“On me – oh.”

 

“Lumos.” Ron’s wand lit and he led her to the couch. They laid down next to each other, though Ron was so big and the couch so narrow that Hermione was pretty much on top of him. 

 

“Ron, I could widen the couch – “Hermione pulled out her wand.

 “Nah, I’d rather have you like this.” He wrapped his long arms about her and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
